Are You Sure
by Heart's Fate
Summary: He just wanted to make sure this was what she wanted. LitaxCena. Minor MelinaxOrton and TrishxEdge.


**Disclaimer**: I own no one in this piece of fiction. It's for entertainment purposes only.

**Notes**: Wow...it has been a while since I've posted for this section. I've still been writing wrestling fan fiction just haven't been posting it on here. Mainly just livejournal. So here's a new piece that I hope you enjoy. Please remember to review. Thanks .

* * *

**Are You Sure?**

Lita sighed happily as she stared up at their new home. After dating for almost a year, they were finally moving in together. A small smile crept to her lips. This was going to be one hell of an adventure that was for sure.

"Hey! Don't be standin' there all day woman!" He yelled from his spot near one of the moving trucks they had rented. Lita turned to see the smirking John Cena staring at her, his arms crossed. "Ya promised that you�d help until Orton and Copeland decided to show up."

The redheaded woman laughed, making her way over to the man. "Are you sure they're coming? I wouldn't hold it pass them to make you do all the work and then show up."

Cena chuckled, temporarily wrapping an arm around her shoulder to kiss her cheek, "Nah, ya know they'd do anythin' for you. I made show to let them know that you'd castrate 'em if they don't."

A light laugh slipped from the woman and she quickly pushed him away from her. "That's mean John."

He simply shrugged in reply with a cheerful smile; his dimples ever prominent as his blue eyes twinkled mischievously. Lita shook her head before climbing into the back of the truck and pushing a few boxes closer to the visit. John helped her to hop down and grabbed a box before heading inside their new home.

The minutes ticked by and John hadn't said a word since their playful little conversation outside. In fact the man seemed to be in what Lita liked to call his 'robot-mode'. John mechanically went back and forth from the truck to the house with no words just a look of deep concentration on his handsome features.

Lita paused, placing the box of kitchen supplies she carried on the counter, John entering with another seconds later. She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest while leaning against the counter.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, eyeing him carefully.

John turned to her, a confused expression on his face. "No, why do you think something's wrong?"

A sigh slipped from her lips. "You have that look you get when you�re thinking about something." Her brow rose slightly, "Well?"

"It's stupid really." John mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck before suddenly asking. "Are you sure about this?"

"What? Sure about what?" Lita tilted her head to the side not sure what he was really asking.

John waved his hand around, "this. You know movin' into this house wit� me. Are you sure that's what ya want?"

Hazel eyes blinked at the question, arms relaxing to her sides' seconds before she erupted into a small fit of laughter. John frowned at her unusual response, his own arm crossing against his chest.

"This ain't funny, Li." He grumbled, something close to a pout appearing on his lips.

The woman's giggling stopped and she took a second to catch her breath, wiping the tears that had started to fall with a slim finger. "Oh John." A little giggle slipped out once more. John really wasn't enjoying be laughed at, not one bit. Lita approached the tense looking man, wrapping her around casually around his neck, "Of course I�m sure. I wouldn't have said yes to the idea if I hadn't been."

John relaxed slightly, his shoulders visibly sagging at her response. One arm wrapped tightly around her waist while the other reached up to play with his hat. "Well I can never tell wit' ya. You could've just said that to make me happy, knowin' how much I wanted to be with you."

Lita shook against him, the red haired laughing once more. "John, I would I said no if I didn't want to move in. You should know that."

Blue eyes shifted towards the ceiling, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck sort of ashamed, "Yeah I guess." He mumbled still unsure.

The man yelped suddenly, the pain his arm quickly leaving as he rubbed the arm she had pinched. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're worrying to much John, stop it." Lita stated firmly, securing her arms around his neck further.

Another sigh escaped the man, reaching up to remove his hat and scratch his head, "I don't know. I kind of feel like ya just choose me cause there was no better opinion or something."

Lita was a little surprised by his statement; she could recall a time when John Cena of all people had been so insecure about something. A smile grew on her lips, tugging the man by his neck closer to her face.

"John Cena, stop it. I love you. I didn't settle for you. I wanted to be with you just as much as you wanted to be with me. Can you get that through that thick skull of yours?"

John opened his mouth to answer but found he couldn't. Lita had quickly closed the distance between them before he could reply with a kiss. It was soft at first, her way of getting the man to relax properly and he did. John's muscles relaxed at the tender kiss, pulling her closer against his chest the arm that had been free wrapped securely around her slim waist. He gently pried her mouth open with his tongue to welcome the sweet taste of her mouth, the kiss intensifying in a matter of moments. The pair was so engrossed in their own little world they hadn't noticed the little audience they had acquired.

A rather loud "Aww how cute!" interrupted the pairs' make-out session. Their eyes immediately turning to, in John's opinion, the unwanted guests.

"Ugh! My eyes! I'm blind. I'm blind!" Randy Orton exclaimed, covering his eyes for effect.

The brunette beside him slapped his chest, "Behave you."

"But Melina, I really didn't want to see John making out with Lita like that." Randy pouted, blue eyes dancing jokingly. "If we would have come in a second later they could have been having sex."

Adam shook his head, chuckling lightly, his arm wrapped around the petite blonde in front of him. "I told you we should have come sooner. We would have been spared from Cena's little emo reprieve."

Trish slapped her boyfriend's arm, "Knock it off the two of you."

John glared at the two men before looking down at Lita, "Why don't you ever listen to me when I tell ya that it's a bad idea to give them a damn key?"

"Not like it matters." Randy stated a cool smirk on his lips. "The door was open anyway. You know someone could have walked in and taken off with your stuff."

"Shut up." Cena snared, releasing Lita. "Let's get the rest of the shit in the house and the girls' can start unpacking."

Randy and Adam laughed, heading out towards the doors while the girls moved towards boxes in the living room. John moved to follow until a small hand reached out to stop him.

"Are you okay?" Lita asked, concerned.

John smiled reassuringly and stole a kiss.

"Never been better."

**End**


End file.
